Billy Bat Son
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Billy makes friends with a bat.


Billy Batson liked his last name. Not only did it connects him to his dead parents, but it had the word 'bat' in it. A person would think it was because of the superhero, Batman, but Billy's favorite superhero was actually Superman. See, it's because his favorite (second, the first belongs to tigers) animal is bats. Well, mostly fruit bats, but still.

Billy started his love for (fruit) bats when he 'moved' into an abandoned apartment building. He was putting his stuff away when he heard a small squeak. The orphaned boy looked around before seeing a small form in the corner of the room.

Wanting to know what it was, Billy slowly went up to the form. To his surprise it was a bat. However it looked different from what he thought bats looked like since this bat looked more like a dog with wings. At least that's how he saw it as.

The poor bat looked like it had a collar on, once, since there wasn't really a lot of fur around the neck. The head and body were grey and There looked like some recently healed wounds, but Billy couldn't be sure due to not knowing if the bat would fully accept his presence.

Also, Billy wasn't sure how old the bat was, but it was a lot bigger than he expected usual bats to be. Which is about the size of his hand. This bat looked to be the size of a medium sized dog or something similar.

So, Billy went to the library, which was still open, and did some research. He read books and found information on bats, but not on that one bat.

But then he found out about microbats and megabats.

Billy looked at the megabats and found that megabats tend to eat fruit so their heads are different. There were microbats that did eat fruit and had the flat nose and big ears.

So Batson looked at the different type of big fruit bats. As it turned out they were tend to be called flying foxes since they looked like foxes.

Billy still thinks they look like dogs.

Eventually, Billy managed to find the closest bat that looked like the bat in the apartment thanks to the nice old lady at a computer.

"The grey-headed flying fox is a megabat native to Australia," Billy read from Wikipedia as the woman watched, interested as well, "The species shares mainland Australia with three other members of the genus Pteropus: the little red flying fox, the spectacled flying fox, and the black flying fox."

"I didn't know bats looked like that," the woman mused.

"Neither did I ma'am. It also says here that the grey-headed flying fox is one of the largest bats in Australia, with the maximum recorded wingspan exceeding an impressive 1.5 met-meter-meters? Meters." Billy nodded as he pronounced the last word correctly. Billy never saw the word written down, only heard it. He also doesn't know how big 1.5 meters was.

"Do you know what 1.5 meters is young man?" The lady asked politely, quite happy with the boy's thirst for knowledge.

"No ma'am, but I would like it if you told me."

"It's almost five feet."

Billy's eyes blew wide open.

"Holy moly! That's big!"

"That is. It's a good thing that we live in America and not in Australia then."

When Billy heard this that got him thinking.

"But what if they are in America? How would they get here?" He asked the lady. He saw her hazel eyes grow sad.

"Bad people I'd think. Sometimes there's people out there that like animals from other places and steal them away from their home and do bad things to them. But there's also good places where they take care of these animals and do whatever they can to bring them back to their natural homes," she explained.

"Are zoos one of these places?" Billy asked.

"Well, there some zoos that aren't really all that good for the animals, but there are most of the zoos are good. I once visited a zoo that was part of a program that took in animals that can no longer go out to the wild."

"Why can't they go back into the wild?"

"Because they don't know how to survive," she said with a frown.

Billy nodded and went back to researching grey-headed flying fox.

As it turns out not only do they eat fruit like figs, but they eat nectar and pollen. Apparently the nectar and pollen from gum trees are their favorite.

Nodding to himself, Billy went off to buy some fruit from what little money he had left. Thankfully, the owner of shop that was selling figs and mangos gave Billy quite the discount since there hasn't been any business lately. The poor owner just wanted to get rid of her fruit. So, she gave Billy five of every fruit she owned. When it came to the grapes she gave him five bushels. The watermelons were too big for the boy to carry so the owner just gave Billy a cart to keep. She knew that what she was doing wasn't a good business practice, yet she just wanted the fruit out of her sight. She even let the boy who was insisting on giving her money the fruit for free.

She was touched that the boy wanted to pay her though.

So Billy came into his new house with a cart filled bags containing many fruits for his new roommate.

"Here you go sir, I got more than expected, but I think you'll like it," Billy softly said as he laid out a fig near the flying fox.

Billy then went to the other side of the room with an apple and some grapes, happy to have some food. The boy was glad that fruit tended to have water in them so he didn't have to gather some water bottles and go to water fountains. And the cart and bags could be really useful for later.

Billy knew that he shouldn't eat anything that the bat ate or get that close to the bat because the bat may have any diseases that could harm Billy.

At the end of the day, Billy didn't have to turn into Captain Marvel, and the bat eventually ate some fruit, so he'd say it was a good day.

Eventually Billy fell into a routine with the bat, who he not only found out was a he but named the flying fox C.C. after his father. Billy would go out to get money and fruit for C.C. and due his duties as Captain Marvel. C.C. grew stronger and some fur grew back around his neck. The flying fox would leave the house to get some food that Billy couldn't get, but would always come back. C.C. slept on a metal bar that was in the bathroom doorway. When it got colder, Billy would lend a blanket to the bat to give more warmth since C.C. was probably more used to the heat of Australia.

When Billy went to school and did a report on an animal, the teacher was surprised when the report was on bats instead of tigers.

Eventually rumors started to fly once some students saw Billy interact with some local bats.

Billy liked to think that C.C. loved Billy as much as Billy loved C.C. So when he found out that C.C. was missing, he got worried.

Billy wanted to go search for his furry friend, but it would look strange if Captain Marvel went.

The solution? Go as Billy Batson.

Well, in actuality, Captain Marvel traveled to the location of the missing bat while Billy went in unnoticed.

So here Billy was, hiding within the air ducts, searching for C.C. within a mansion.

"Why would anyone steal C.C?" Billy muttered. It was most likely the people who brought C.C. to America in the first place, but Billy sometimes can't wrap his mind around the things that bad people do. Like stealing and abusing a cute bat.

As quickly and quietly as Billy Batson could, he shimmied his way deeper into the mansion.

Squeaks that Billy associated to C.C. after all the time they spent together fluttered their way into the boy's ears.

 _'Don't worry C.C., I'm coming,'_ Billy thought determinedly, moving faster.

The cries led the ten year old to the top of a bedroom. It was large and there was a cage that looked like a giant bird cage in the middle of it. Billy felt his heart drop.

C.C. Was frantically flying around the cage, trying to find a way out. To make things worse, it wasn't as big as an enclosure for a grey headed flying fox.

With the courage of Billy Batson, Billy Batson went and unscrewed the vent cover. He gently put it on the dresser below him, and he soon followed.

What he didn't expect was that the moment he landed on the floor Batman walked in as swiftly and soundlessly as a shadow.

For a moment no one moved, even C.C. stilled.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Batman was the first one to be broken out of the spell.

"I-my name- uh, I'm Billy Batson," Billy stuttered out, wide eyed.

C.C. started to squeak again, this time with enthusiasm at seeing the young boy.

"C.C." Billy breathed, running up to the cage. "Don't worry C.C. you're going to get out, and then Batman is going to beat up the person who did this to you." Billy looked around for a door or a lock, but found a lock pad with numbers.

"Let me," Batman came up and did his magic.

"Wow," Billy whispered in awe at the man before him.

"I would like to know why you're here for this bat Billy," Batman stated as he went to free the megabat.

"I found him and helped him out sir. He stayed with me and I gave him food, and named him C.C. after my dad. He had this ring around his neck that didn't have any fur and he disappeared not that long ago sir," Billy paused for a moment, "sir? Are these the same people that took C.C. away from his family in Australia?" Billy looked at Batman, wanting to hear the truth from his fellow leaguer.

"Yes," was all he said as the door opened. C.C. flew out of the cage like a bullet, flew around the room a few times before landing on Billy's outstretched arm.

Billy giggled as C.C. snuggled into the boy's sweater.

"I missed you too," Billy grinned at his friend.

Batman let the duo have their moment before telling them that they had to go.

As it had turned out, while Billy was searching for his bat, Batman was beating up and gaining information on one Sullivan Harold. Sullivan have been stealing animals from other countries and keeping them as pets. C.C. was one of those animals that had escaped and managed to find young Billy.

"I've been on Sullivan's track for a while now. So I hear of a giant bat flying near Fawcett City and mysterious black van running off with said bat. Here I am," Batman explained as Billy nodded to the tale.

"I-" Whatever Billy was going to say was interrupted by a tiger's roar. Batman and Billy stopped while C.C. looked on in a curious fashion.

A giant bengal tiger with green eyes sat in front of the trio. Batman grew defensive, not wanting the child to get hurt.

Billy, however, blinked.

"Tawny? What are you doing here?" Billy tilted his head while C.C. copied the boy's movements.

Batman seemingly rose an eyebrow.

"You know this one too?" He asked the kid.

"Yeah, he lives at the zoo sometimes," Billy told the man as he walked up to the tiger. Tawny lowered his head to be scratched.

"Sometimes?"

"He comes and goes." Billy shrugged, scratching behind one of the tiger's ears, earning a large purr to rumble out like thunder.

Batman just rolled with the strange situation, having been through situations just as strange if not more.

As they walked to the entrance, only a few people crossed paths with them. These people quickly ran away once seeing not only Batman but a tiger without a collar on. It was obvious they made the right choice.

They made it to the front doors, but before they actually left, Batman took off collars that were on the two exotic animals. Then they went outside.

Police cars, ambulances, and animal care were scattered throughout the lawn as well as many animals of a variety of shapes and sizes.

Batman looked at Billy.

"You know what you have to do," was all that was said.

Billy's shoulders slumped down. He knew that this day would come. In order to give himself some strength, he took a deep breath in and out.

With the courage of Billy Batson, Billy Batson walked to the nearest person from animal care.

"Hello sir," Billy grabbed the man's attention. The man was shocked to see a young boy with a grey headed flying fox hanging from his arm with a bengal tiger standing next to the boy.

"This is C.C. and he was kidnapped by Sullivan. Could you please take him home sir?" Billy asked the man with determination. C.C. was away from his family long enough.

"Uh, y-yes," the man faulted for a moment, not expecting such a look from the boy. Then, with a stronger voice he said, "Yes, he'll be taken home."

"Thank you sir. But may I please have a moment with him?"

The man nodded and walked away.

Billy turned his attention to the bat.

"I'm sorry C.C. I really am. I know it was selfish of me for keeping you, for not getting you to a proper sanctuary. I'm sorry that you got taken by that bad man again. I hope you can forgive me," Billy apologized, "but you can go home now and be with your friends and family."

C.C. wrapped his wings around Billy, giving the boy a hug as if saying 'I forgive you'.

"I love you C.C. goodbye," Billy whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

Billy pulled himself together and with another goodbye, he left the megabat with animal care.

"You did the right thing," Batman rested his hand on Billy's shoulder, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thank you sir," Billy muttered, but then remembered something, "is Tawny coming with us?"

And that's how Billy Batson was flying home by Batman with a tiger that sometimes lives in the local zoo.

"Batson," Batman started.

"Yes sir?" Billy looked at the Dark Knight.

"Do your parents know about C.C.?"

"No, but kids at school made some rumors."

"Oh?"

"See, I've recently made friends with the local bats and the kids think my dad is a vampire. Others think my dad is a bat in disguise and say that's why my last name is Batson. And um," Billy started to blush.

"What else?" Batman urged.

"Some kids think you're my dad. Others are saying you're a bunch of bats in a person suit and are my dad." By the end of that sentence, Billy's voice turned into a squeak. Flustered, he covered his scarlet face with his hands.

Tawny flickered his tail in amusement while Batman's lips twitched into a smile for a moment.

Once they landed in Fawcett City, Tawny lept out with Billy in tow.

In that moment, bats from all over the city flew to Billy.

"Hi guys. C.C.'s going home to Australia. Oh and Tawny is back." Billy the gestured to the dark hero. "This is Batman, he helped me, C.C., and Tawny as well as other animals."

One bat flew down and gave the man a nuzzle. Other bats checked Billy out, as if to see if he was fine. Once they were satisfied, they left to continue feeding.

"That was quite the welcoming party," Batman stated. Billy then turned to Batman.

"Thank you sir for helping me."

"No problem."

They stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Billy never met any of the leaguers as Billy instead of Captain Marvel, so this was awkward for him.

Tawny yawned, gave a lick to Billy then walked off towards the zoo. It was then exhaustion hit the young boy.

"Tawny's right. I should probably go home too. Thank you Mr. Batman sir." With a handshake, Billy left.

That night, Billy dreamt of his parents. Together all three transformed into bats and flew off into the night.


End file.
